


Reflection

by YellowPencils



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7780795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPencils/pseuds/YellowPencils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One evening, Vera greets Fletch in a rather interesting way...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflection

Fletch made a sort of strangled sound as he entered the bedroom after arriving home from his drink with Will after work. Things would never be exactly how they used to be between the two, but they were slowly managing to rebuild some level of friendship, at least, something which they had both missed.

Although she was facing the other direction, Vera heard him and grinned, repositioning herself slightly to ensure that Fletch was getting the best view possible.

"Oh...my..." he trailed off, frozen in place.

"Aren't you going to come closer, Matt?" Vera asked in a sultry tone.

"And why would I want to do that, Miss Bennett?" he asked her, grinning, his hands on his hips, deciding to tease her for a while.

"Oh, I think you know!" Vera moved her hips, her bum swaying in the air tantalising.

"Nope. No idea!"

Fletch began to undress quietly, eyes fixed on the woman who was currently on their bed naked, on all-fours, facing away from him. As he removed his shirt, he saw Vera widen her legs a bit further, allowing him to see even more.

"Matt?" Vera asked, clearly taunting him, "Would you check something for me, please?"

"It depends what it is," he replied, smiling as he kicked his trousers into a corner.

"I was just wondering how wet I am? Can you see?" Vera's bum swayed once more.

Fletch almost choked on the rush of air he inhaled at her question.

"Ur...gu...ah...," he managed.

"Maybe you should come closer after all. Then you can take a proper look," Vera was still smiling, but her voice now held a hint of frustration.

Fletch took his underwear off and threw it onto the bed, aiming it so it landed just in front of Vera.

"Those had better be the ones you were wearing," she said, "And that had better mean that you're naked right now!"

"What will you do to me if I'm not?" he laughed.

"Oh, Mr Fletcher," she purred, "It's what I'll do to you if you _are_ that you should be worried about!"

Fletch grinned. He took a step closer to the bed, this time not worrying about making a noise. He paused long enough for Vera to start getting impatient again, then leant down to investigate.

"Nope," he said eventually, deliberately exhaling warm air directly onto Vera's centre, making her shiver, "I'm afraid I just can't tell. But perhaps I could use an alternative method of research?"

"You'll have to, I suppose, if that's the only option," Vera faked a large sigh.

Without another word, Fletch buried his face between Vera's thighs and licked the length of her - deliciously wet - slit. She gasped at the sensation, then found herself letting out a loud moan, as he pushed his tongue inside her and began reminding her just how skilled that part of his anatomy could be.

 _"Ohhhh!"_ she moaned as her hips automatically pushed even closer to him, _"Fuck!_ Matt!"

Fletch replied with a moan that vibrated through her with a wave of pleasure and continued his ministrations, only pulling away when he could tell, from the way Vera was writhing and twisting and practically screaming out every breath, that she was very close to losing control.

But, however much he would enjoy her coming apart while his tongue was deep inside her, he had a different plan.

Vera's groan was pained as she felt Fletch move back, leaving juices running down her thigh as her hips twitched in frustration.

 _"Matt!"_ she growled angrily.

"I'll be back in a minute," he said cheerfully from along the back wall of the room.

Vera heard a scrape and of couple of thuds, but had no idea what Fletch was doing. When she asked, his response was three grunted words.

"Wait and see."

Vera frowned. _What the hell was he doing?_

Although she was extremely tempted to turn around to find out, she used all of her self-control to remain exactly where she was, knowing from experience that whatever it was, it would most likely be more than worth waiting for.

Finally, she heard Fletch return to the bed, and squealed as he wrapped his arms around her and turned them both around until she could see what he had been doing behind her.

Fletch had moved the full-length mirror from where it usually stood on the other side of the room to just in front of the bed, so they could easily see their reflections. Vera bit her bottom lip a little shyly as she took in the sight of her naked body, then smiled as Fletch knelt on the bed and pulled her down into his lap.

He began by running his thumbs lightly over Vera's stomach, then moved his hands over her skin slowly until they reached her breasts. Smiling at her in the mirror, he cupped them gently, feeling her erect nipples press into his palms. He heard Vera gasp as he began to run his thumbs over her nipples, leaning down to kiss her neck, sucking on her soft skin before nibbling it, hoping to leave his mark on her.

Vera moaned loudly, knowing exactly what he was trying to do, and made a silent note to get him back later. If she was going to have to worry about hiding marks at work, then so was he, she thought with a smirk.

Fletch saw the smirk and wondered what naughty thoughts she was having, rubbing her nipples harder.

"Are you enjoying watching me touch you like this?" he whispered into her ear.

 _"Y...yes!_ Oh, yes!" she gasped as he lightly pinched her left nipple.

"What about if I touch you like... _this?"_ he asked.

Fletch moved his right hand down her side, over her hip and then between her legs, which widened automatically, the wetness of her arousal visible in the mirror. Barely touching her, he brushed two fingers lightly over her lips. Vera's body jerked automatically in response as she let out a long moan.

"I'll take that as a yes," Fletch grinned.

Vera leant against Fletch, her head falling backwards, but Fletch shook his head.

"Keep watching. I want to watch you watch us."

Vera obliged, her eyes half-closed and her mouth open as she was engulfed by the effect Fletch was having on her, his touch made even more intense by being able to see what he was doing at the same time.

"How about you get back into the position you were in earlier?" he whispered against her neck, making her shiver again.

"Excellent suggestion, Mr Fletcher," she murmured happily.

The two of them shifted position, Fletch moving with Vera until she was back on all-fours, with him behind her, his hardness teasing her entrance, not quite entering her.

"Matt!" Vera gasped loudly, _"Now!"_

"Now?" he replied in a low voice, "What is it you want, Vera?"

 _"Y...ooouuu!"_ she moaned as she pushed herself closer to him, "Inside me! Now!"

"And what do you want me to do when I'm inside you?" he asked, finding it increasingly difficult to keep teasing her instead of giving in to her demands right away.

 _"Fuck me!"_ she gasped, barely audible, "For goodness sake, Matt! Fuck me! Make me come!"

"Oh! You want me to fuck you!" Fletch said cheerfully, "Why didn't you say so?"

As he finished speaking, he entered Vera, her wet folds welcoming him eagerly, as she groaned loudly in both relief and excitement.

Fletch thrust in and out of her, his grunts mingling with the various sounds and half-shouted words emanating from her mouth as they moved increasingly quickly against each other.

And all the time, they were looking in the mirror, watching what they were doing, seeing the look on each other's faces, meeting each other's eyes as they became lost in each other and what they were doing, all thoughts leaving their minds but bringing each other to a loud, enthusiastic, all-engulfing climax.


End file.
